trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Whitley
Backstory Travis didn't grow up in a good neighborhood in his home city abroad, growing up with a single mother. Or at least, it used to be a good neighborhood when he was a kid. Not exactly the richest, but not the most run-down. But as he grew up, it seemed that the neighborhood degenerated beyond his control. Hate rallies for just about anything became common. Petty gang wars often happened at the nearest corner from his apartment block. The neighborhood had practically lost its way. When he was old enough, he took his savings and went abroad, ending up in Tatsu. Yet of all the places he could choose to settle in, he picked the one place that reminded him of his old community - Meiro in Jade City. That and it was all that was left of his savings could get him. At least there, it wasn't as if the neighborhood actually lost its way, more like it never had a 'way' in the first place. After numerous slip-ups (including getting beaten up and robbed several times), T.W. finally managed to adjust himself to the city and its gritty, streetwise charm. Being too old to have started on a proper Pokémon journey, T.W. instead settled into doing odd jobs around Meiro to help pay for the rent for the cramped apartment he lives in. His favorite job - getting rid of pests from neighboring apartments - actually netted him most of his current party. He sells off the rest of the 'pests' through a contact he has in the marketplace with access to the GTS, though he isn't bothered by the possibility of that contact letting those pests back in. Personality T.W. is a fairly nice guy to be around, and is helpful when people need him to be. The cynical attitude of his old neighborhood has certainly worn off on him though. He doesn't talk much otherwise. Attitudes towards things and people T.W. generally finds the people of his town a lot friendlier than the people in his old neighborhood (and that is saying quite a bit), though he does often quip that one day that 'hell' will follow him over here. Although he can deal with customers when needed, it's hard for him to actually just-plain-socialize with people. Whenever he does, he ends up cracking quite a few offensive (and sometimes incomprehensible) jokes that can sometimes turn them off or just leave them confused. He finds company in his Pokémon, often playing games with them (when not trying to catch them whenever he's hired for 'pest control') admiring the way they seem to go about their lives with almost as little care as the humans they live around in Meiro. Behaviours and Habits *He sometimes likes to grin sheepishly at news of people's misfortunes, or when there's a lot of name-calling within his earshot. *He always walks fast, regardless of how serious he intends to get somewhere. *He also has a fetish for exaggerating his face when it comes to reacting to things. Appearance Travis isn't much of a looker by himself, though he does stand out among other inhabitants of Meiro from immigrating from outside of the usual parts of the world where Meiro's immigrants come from. Physically speaking, he's not quite skinny but his weight hasn't been fashioned into muscle. As such he's built on the scrawny side and thanks to adolescence he's taller than the average resident at about 5'11". His skin is quite pale due to the lack of sunlight that penetrates into Meiro, and he looks to have been rather tan before. His hair is usually short and dark brown, and his face looks to have finally finished emerging from the ravages of acne. He usually dresses for warm weather, because Meiro's layout renders air conditioning ineffective outside of more than one room or hallway. This usually means tanktops or t-shirts with shorts and sandals. Even then, they're almost always sweat-stained. Pokémon Although he usually has five Pokémon with him, he has only really named his favorite 'two'. Casper Gastly Of all the 'pests' Travis caught over his years in Meiro, Casper happened to be his first. Ghost Pokémon, usually of the pests that eventually die within Meiro's corridors, like to haunt the more superstitious inhabitants with their pranks. Fortunately, all it took was a Poké Ball to get rid of this one, which a housewife had been chasing around with a broomstick. Casper is the Pokémon he likes to take around with him outside. While loyal, Casper is no less mischievous in Travis' care than he was in the wild. Sometimes he likes to lick Travis, causing the human's back to suddenly arch. The bizarre cry that Travis lets out due to this entertains Casper greatly. Fluff Joltik Travis first encountered Fluff during a particularly hairy (no pun intended) encounter with a whole hive of Joltik and Galvantula he had to remove from someone's closet. Although he had help from an acquaintance, one Joltik got away, and he ended up chasing it down several sets of staircases and alleyways to a dead end. He found it there, cowering as if waiting for him to smack it with his shoe. But rather than swat it Travis showed a rare moment of actual compassion, and allowed it to come with him. He took it (which he found out was a 'her') home, where she now makes her nest on top of his computer. Unlike Casper, Travis tends to leave Fluff at home given its size. That's perfectly fine with Fluff, as she has his electrical outlets to feed from whenever she gets hungry. When at home it usually nests in his hair, rustling up and then feeding on the static electricity from it. On odd occasions though it also tries to bite him in the neck, stunning him for a few seconds...though he seems to derive some masochistic pleasure from it. Terms of Use T.W. is the creation of this article's author and can only be used by him in canon works unless written permission is obtained. Category:Submitted characters